harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast and Crew list
HARPERS FALLS Created and written by: ALBERT GRAY-DEAN with NANCY WILLIAMS WATT KAY ALDEN SHELLY ALTMAN TITA BELL RON CARLIVATI DORAN CLARK CAROLYN CULLITON JANET IACOBUZIO ELEANOR LABINE MATTHEW LABINE THOM RACINA LOUISE SHAFFER COURTNEY SIMON STEVEN UNGREY Directed by BRUCE S. BARRY SUSAN FLANNERY Producers: SHERI ANDERSON JULIE HANAN CARRUTHERS VIVIAN GUNDAKER JACQUELINE HABER SHERI SINGER PATRICIA WENIG Executive Producers: JOHN MAXWELL ANDERSON ELLEN BARRETT MILLEE TAGGART JONATHAN MURRAY Associate Producers: RITA DILLON ADAM DUSEVOIR RHONDA FRIEDMAN Associate Director: BRUCE M. MINNIX Art Director: ALEXANDRA JOHNSTON FRANCINE VERSALIE Cast: Wendy Harper Schneider... JILL LARSON Michelle Harper... PHYLLIS LOGAN Craig Schneider... SCOTT BRYCE Dylan Harper... GREG RIKAART Adam Mathison Harper... THOM BIERDZ Sheila Harper... EDEN RIEGEL Allen Watkins... MARK PAUL GOSSELAAR Barry Harper... WIL HEUSER Shawn Van der Vlis... DERRICK LEVASSEUR Amelia Stansberry... SIOBHAN FINNERAN Bryan Steensland... DAN STEVENS Shirley Amberson... LESLEY NICOL Kevin Auschlander... JAMES ZINKAND Lorraine Harper... KHRYSTYNE HAJE Marilyn Harper... RENEE LAWLESS Derek Harper... MAXWELL COTTON Ashley Harper... HALEY PULLOS Roger Lambert... MARC MENARD Hannah Harper Atchley... ELIZABETH HENDRICKSON Jonathan Almquist... CHRISTOPHER ATKINS Audraina Almquist... ISABEL GILLIES Kimberly Almquist... ALLISON SIKO Anna Jayne Weatherly-Herington... WENDY MONIZ Anthony Herington... SASHA MITCHELL Nancy Herington... KIM JOHNSTON ULRICH Iris Garrison Bradwell... LESLIE CHARLESON Julianna Ling... SHUKO AKUNE Julia Dannon... BRITNEY HAYES Andrea Wellington... CARA THEOBOLD Cliff Atkinson... JAMES HYDE Jane Whittier... SUZANNE ROGERS Liane Atkinson... FARAH FATH Mark Atkinson... JOHN PAUL LAVOISIER Matthew Abbott... PETER BARTON Joyce Anne Abbott... LAURIE WALTERS Viola Whittaker... TELMA HOPKINS Anitra Hollis... CRYSTAL R. FOX Delphine Ridgeway... ''BARBARA RUSH ''Jane Mardrian... CELIA BANNERMAN Steven Jensen... RYAN KWANTEN Lois Jensen... LIZ NOLAN Lucia Jensen... JULIA NOLAN Gen Corwin... PAM ST. CLEMENT Susan Corwin... TRACY-ANN OBERMAN Megan Harper... GINAMARIE ZIMMERMAN Sybil Armstrong... BESS MOTTA Vanessa Harper Erickson... MACKENZIE MAUZY Luke Erickson... JOSH QUONG TART Tanya Strayer... SHERYL UNDERWOOD Aleecia Wallican... TANISHA THOMAS Anita Sheridan... ANGELA ROBINSON Tiffanie Rowlett... JOCASTA ODOM Arnetia Rowlett... ARNETIA WALKER Anne Hamilton... PATSY KING Angela Steinberg... JUNE ANGELA Carla Weatherly... RICKI LAKE Scott Weatherly... AARON O'CONNELL Julia Cannell... APRIL KATHERINE LITTLEJOHN Gisele Franklin... ERIN BRODERICK Claire Welles... KATE FORD Stephanie Whittman... AMANDA BURTON Anne Whittenberg... LINDA HUNT Allegra Whittenberg... LAURA LEIGHTON Ben Whittenberg... BARRETT FOA June Harper... KAREN MORROW Samantha Harper Bennett... EILEEN DAVIDSON Joanna Niewoehner... ARIANNE ZUCKER Dr. Cara Niewoehner... LINDSAY KORMAN Anyssa Lucas Harper-Forson... REBECCA BUDIG Sammy Forson... COLTON SHIRES Courtney Sue Forson... MACKENZIE ALADJEM Ellie Forson... AMANDA PACE Jolie Forson... ARIEL WINTER Velda Smithfield... JUDITH MCGRATH Bryan Forson... CAMERON MATHISON Wanda Madison... JO ANNE WORLEY Joliette Manning... CHRISTEL KHALIL Vivienne VanCortlandt... JULIA BARR Zachary Janson... ZACH RANCE Darren D'Aiterio... JARED PADALECKI Jason Mitchell... JAKE MCDORMAN Albie Neuenworth Mitchell... SCOTT MICHAEL FOSTER Libby Smas-D'Aiterio... CHRISHELL STAUSSE Astrid McIntyre... ASHLEY JONES Laura Shaw... ALEXA HAVINS Valerie Jo Madison... UDANA POWER Gina Bellesario... ROBIN MCGRAW Cassandra VanVoorhis... HANNAH GORDON Marge Abbott Atherton... THERESA TOVA Judge Adrianne Austin... CORNELIA FRANCES Judge Arthelle Webber... GLENDA HATCHETT Judge Joanne Campbell... MARILYN MILIAN Judge Alexandra Wheelock... PATRICIA DIMANGO Judge Philecia McNair... TANYA ACKER Camilla Abbott... GINNA CARTER Lyla Ann Amherst... CALISTA FLOCKHART Monica Wentzel... ELLE ALEXANDER Jacqueline Haller... BRITT ROBERTSON Nicholas Haller... JEFF BRANSON Carolyn Haller... AMY AQUINO Audrey Haller... SHIRI APPLEBY Tracy Haller... AMY JO JOHNSON Andrew Smythe... JERRY VERDORN Clarissa Smythe... ERIKA SLEZAK Allison Bartorimo... MARISKA HARGITAY Amy Smythe-Jablonski... PAULEY PERRETTE Cody Jablonski... JUSTIN BRUENING Aaron Atherton... PAUL JOHANNSON Rusty Brown... AIDEN TURNER Jennifer Barrett... MELINDA CLARKE Aidan Atherton... JACKSON BRUNDAGE Jeff Atherton... LUCAS TILL Nate Atherton... JOSH HENDERSON Philomena Balducci... RENEE TAYLOR Eileen O'Reilly... JENNIFER SALT Sean Balducci... CHRISTOPHER GARTIN Kevin Bradley... JAKE EPSTEIN Maureen Balducci... JOEY VAN PELT Antonio Balducci... JOEL RUSH Brad Atchison... DYLAN NEAL Linda Atchison... MELINDA SWARD Alexandra Chadwick... JENNIFER GAREIS Dr. Abby Stevenson... KATE RITCHIE Courtney Harrison... JANELLE PIERZINA Erin Theobold... LILY JAMES Elisabeth Fordham... ANTONIA BERNATH Craig Atchley... JUSTIN HARTLEY Maggie Harper Atchley... AMY-LEIGH HICKMAN Celestina Atchley... FIFI HART Jeanne Buxley... AMANDA MUGGLETON Patricia Wheeler... EILEEN FULTON Joyce Wheeler... GEORGIA ENGEL Jeff Wheeler... PETER GRAHAM-GAUDREAU Dr. Beth Stillwater... RENEE FELICE SMITH Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten... ERIN CARDILLO Steven Bennett... STEVE PEACOCKE Libby Atchison... SURANNE JONES Sharmaine Jones... ZOE LUCKER Elspeth Bennett... JULIE GOODYEAR Maranda Boudoin... PAULINE COLLINS Shane Donohue... MALCOLM GROOME Marla Stanton... ILENE KRISTEN Adrienne Harper... MAREE CHEATHAM Kylie Flynn... VALERIE LANDSBURG Victoria Watkins Jensen... BARBARA WINDSOR Regina Stewart Crowell... DEBBIE ALLEN Anngelique Minzell... RACHEL REILLY AJ Crawford... HAYDEN VOSS Jamie Minzell Crawford... VAN HANSIS Jeff Minzell... JACE AGOLLI Rhonda Whittenberg... JOSIE BISSETT Derick Steensland... CODY CALAFIORE Lorraine Bauerfeld... RAQUEL CASSIDY Serena Bauerfeld... CHRISTINA BENNETT LIND Scott Ames... JOHN J. YORK Diana Allerton Ames... TRACY NELSON Sharlyn Ames Washburn... ALEXANDRA BRECKENRIDGE Shane Washburn... MARCUS COLLINS Sonya Collins... RIMA TE WIATA Jason Harper... GREG VAUGHN Veronica Harper... SAMANTHA BOND Tim Lexington... ROBERT JAMES-COLLIER Sandra Harper... MARLO THOMAS Taylor Addison... EMILY HARPER Sheila McAllister... MELISSA ARCHER Louise Flandreau... JOY BEHAR Aaron Harper... MEMPHIS GARRETT Marta Srinivasen... POPPY JHAKRA David Macquarie Harper... WESLEY DENING Matthew Harper Jacobson... RYAN STEELE Eric Jacobson... LUKE MACFARLANE Kaia Srinivasen Litchfield... NINA WADIA Marsha Shoemaker... JULIE DAWN COLE Christina Burkhardt... EMILY SYMONS Sharon Langstrom... LYNNE MCGRANGER Madeleine Jacobson... DANIELE DONATO-BRIONES Daniel Jacobson... STEPHEN WALLEM Audra Harper... COTE de PABLO Shawn Harper... SHANE MEANEY Joan Wentzel... MARLA ADAMS Cynthia Archer... MORGAN FAIRCHILD Craig Archer... STEVEN SABADOS Christopher Mannington... FRANKIE GRANDE Dr. Alicia Mannington... VICTORIA RAFAELI Dr. Jennifer Wallace... DONNA PESCOW Dr. Aja Dorrance... SOPHIE MCSHERA Dr. Ashley Webster... DENYSE TONTZ Dr. Fernanda Guzman... RITA MORENO Dr. Ananda Ceruzzi... ANA ALICIA Dr. Faith Warner... GERIT QUEALY Dr. Andrew Steinberg... STEPHEN GUSTAFSON Dr. Susan Anderson... LESLI KAY Liz Webster... MAEVE KINKEAD Violet Harper... KRISTEN ALDERSON Lady Carleila Johnston... HEATHER HEMMENS Catherine Whitcombe... PENNY DOWNIE Sarah Fillmore... PENELOPE WILTON Lady Josephine St. Claire... ELIZABETH MCGOVERN Ena Schroeder Yeovil... JOANNA DAVID Sydney Armstrong...DENISE WELCH Lila Schroeder... MICHELLE DOCKERY Melanie Schroeder... LAURA CARMICHAEL Mikayla Schroeder... JESSICA BROWN FINDLAY Bradley Schroeder... ALLEN LEECH David Arrington... MICHAEL BENZ Jayson Bennett... MATT BARBER Shane Owens... JAMIE JOHNSTON Eric Whitfield Harper...ZACH CONROY Caitlyn Lambert Donaldson... MCKENZIE WESTMORE Jonathan Donaldson... JEREMY KYLE Susannah Lucas... STACY EDWARDS Ellen Lucas... MOLLY BURNETT and Starring... Rachel Cory... VICTORIA WYNDHAM Augusta Slater... SHIRLEY MACLAINE and Ardith Bennett... DAME MAGGIE SMITH Music by: SCORE PRODUCTIONS, INC AEOLUS PRODUCTIONS, INC Closing theme, "ON THE BEAT" Words and Music by: MAURO MALAVASI & PAUL ADRIAN SLADE Performed by: THE B. B. & Q BAND Art Designer: AL DELUCA Set Designer: WES LAWS Techincal Director: JAMES ANGERAME Casting directors: JUDY BLYE WILSON JANE MURRAY Stage Managers: ANDY EGER ANN VETTEL LOCKE WALLACE Assistants to the Producers: BARBARA GALLAGHER LORRAINE SEVRE-KENNEY Audio: MICHAEL J. McGRATH Video: VICTOR PAGANUZZI Camera: JOEL ARONOWITZ Hairstyling: IRENE HAMALAIN EDIE PANDA INDIA SPARHAWK SYLVIA SURDU ANN WADDINGTON Costumes: DOREEN ACKERMAN SANDRA BAKER SHAWN DUDLEY RITA RIGGS Makeup: JONI LAWRENCE AL SCHULTZ Women's fashions Provided by : BLOOMINGDALES and MACY'S Men's wear provided by: BROOKS BROTHERS and MACY'S Active Wear provided by: NIKE Foot wear provided by: FOOT LOCKER Jewelry provided by: KAY JEWELERS; GORDON'S JEWELRY; and ZALES JEWELERS Recorded at: CBS BROADCAST CENTER NEW YORK CITY Senior Producers: BRIGIT JENSEN-DRAKE PATRICIA McMILLEN PATRICIA FASS PALMER Supervising Producer: GAIL KOBE Senior Executive Producer: ALBERT GRAY-DEAN Executive in charge of production: BARBARA J. GARSHMAN Administrators of ONtv: DAVID EVAN SMITH SCOTT WILLIAMS STEVE UNGREY Programming Director of ONtv: SCOTT WILLIAMS Executive/Founders of ONtv: RICK COLLINS STEVE FRAME An ALBIEGRAY Production in association with Over the Moon and Over the Falls Productions Incorporated. (Copyright, 2017, by AlbieGray Productions Inc, All Rights reserved) Category:Miscellany Category:HF Personnel